Miscellaneous unorganized material/KFSN-TV
Its signal covers the Central San Joaquin Valley and the mountain ranges flanking either side, including the Sierra Nevada mountains and Yosemite National Park. The station serves Fresno, Madera, Merced, Tulare, and Kings counties. edit History In the 1950s, KARM-AM and KFRE-AM competed for the channel 12 license, the sole VHF TV allocation in Fresno. KFRE won the license, and the station known today as KFSN-TV signed on the air for the first time on May 10, 1956 on channel 12 as KFRE-TV, taking the CBS affiliation from KJEO-TV (channel 47, now KGPE). The KFRE stations were acquired by Triangle Publications in 1959, and on February 17, 1961, KFRE-TV reluctantly moved to UHF channel 30 to make Fresno an all-UHF market under orders from the Federal Communications Commission. The move came after Central Coast-area politicians pressured the FCC to move KFRE-TV in order to level the playing field. This move opened up channel 12 for an allocation in use by KCOY-TV in Santa Maria (Fresno is still a predominantly-UHF market to this day with all 12 full power analog signals operating on UHF channels; the exceptions are a few low-power and digital outlets). Capital Cities Communications acquired the KFRE stations from Triangle in 1971; the company sold off the AM and FM radio stations and kept the TV station, changing its calls from KFRE-TV to KFSN-TV (The KFRE-TV calls are now used on Fresno's CW affiliate on channel 59; that station is unrelated to the current KFSN-TV). The station became an ABC owned-and-operated station in September 1985 following ABC's merger with CapCities, and ABC's first UHF O&O; CBS returned to KJEO. The merged company had not originally intended to keep KFSN, but only did so because it was not allowed to keep WTNH (channel 8) in New Haven, Connecticut. The station is one of three network owned television stations in the Fresno television market; the other two are Univision's KFTV (channel 21) and Telemundo's KNSO (channel 51). edit Digital TV The station's digital signal is UHF 30, multiplexed: On April 27, 2009 the station added the Live Well HD Network to its digital subchannel, Channel 30.2. edit Analog-to-digital conversion After the analog television shutdown on June 12, 2009 at noon 1, KFSN-TV returned to channel 30 from channel 9.2 edit News operation The station's newscasts are not branded Eyewitness News, nor does it use the Eyewitness News music package, like several other ABC-owned stations. Instead, KFSN retains the Action News branding (ABC30 Action News,) along with sister stations WPVI (channel 6) in Philadelphia and WTVG (channel 13) in Toledo, Ohio. In 2003, the station began pooling resources with sister stations KABC-TV (channel 7) in Los Angeles and KGO-TV (channel 7) in San Francisco to hire a full time reporter and photographer to staff a Sacramento bureau following Arnold Schwarzenegger's election as Governor during the 2003 California recall election. KFSN's newscasts have used the Action News name and format made famous at sister station WPVI since the 1970s. The station has led the news ratings in the San Joaquin Valley for more than 30 years. Its 5 PM newscast, "Live at Five," frequently attracts more viewers than all other local stations combined. On April 23, 2007 starting with the 5 P.M. newscast, KFSN-TV became the sixth ABC owned-and-operated station to produce and broadcast their newscasts in High Definition following their sister stations KABC-TV, WPVI-TV, WABC-TV, WLS-TV and KGO-TV and update its branding to ABC 30 Action News HD. Since 1994, KFSN has used the original version of 615 Music's "News One" music package, also used at the time by sister-station, KGO-TV. KFSN has dominated the local news viewership ratings in the San Joaquin Valley for decades, dating back to its pre-ABC-merger years as a CBS affiliate. edit On-air staff edit Current on-air staff (as of October 2009) Anchors *'Warren Armstrong' - weeknights at 5, 6 and 11PM *'Liz Harrison' - weeknights at 11PM (also reporter) *'Matt Keller' - weekday mornings "ABC 30 Action News AM Live" and 11AM *'Margot Kim' - weekday mornings "ABC 30 Action News AM Live" *'Graciela Moreno' - weeknights at 6 and 6:30 *'Nancy Osborne' - weeknights at 5PM *'Christine Park' - weekday mornings at 11AM (also morning reporter) *'Amanda Perez' - weekends at 6 and 11PM (also reporter) *'Dale Yurong' - weeknights at 6:30PM (also reporter) ABC30 AccuWeather Team *'Angelo Stalis' - Chief Weathercaster; weeknights at 5, 6 and 6:30PM *'Doug Collins' (AMS Member; NWA Member) - Meteorologist; weekday mornings "ABC 30 Action News AM Live" and 11AM (Now a Gary, Indiana hater)3 *'Kevin Musso' (AMS/NWA Seals of Approval) - Meteorologist; weeknights 11PM *'Reuben Contreras' - weekends at 6 and 11PM (also news producer) Sports team *'Jason Oliveira' - Sports Director; weeknights at 6 and 11PM *'David Bataller' - Sports Anchor; weekends at 6 and 11PM (also sports reporter) Reporters *'DeShaunta Bullock' - education reporter *'Tony Capozzi' - legal and political consultant *'Gene Haagenson' - general assignment reporter *'Shannon Handy' - general assignment reporter *'Corin Hoggard' - court reporter *'Tommy Tran' - general assignment reporter *'Nannette Miranda' - Sacramento bureau chief *'Jessica Peres' - South Valley bureau chief *'Lorena Rabago' - traffic reporter *'Sontaya Rose' - investigative reporter *'Sara Sandrik' - North Valley bureau chief edit Former on-air staff *'Mark Barash' - sports anchor (now program director at WPXI in Pittsburgh) *'Andres Araiza' - reporter *'Allison Ash' - reporter (now at KGTV ABC in San Diego) *'Gerrick Brenner' - reporter (now at WTVD in Raleigh, North Carolina) *'Victoria Campbell' - reporter (now at KRNV in Reno, Nevada) *'Cindy Cesara' - reporter *'Kevin Cox' - morning anchor/reporter *'Laura Diaz' - anchor (1981–1983; now at KCBS/KCAL in Los Angeles) *'Joanne Feldman' - weekend weather anchor/morning anchor/"HealthWatch" reporter (2000–2002; now at WAGA in Atlanta) *'Robin Fern' - anchor *'Craig Fiegener' - morning anchor/reporter (later at KCBS/KCAL in Los Angeles) *'Sid Garcia' - morning anchor/reporter (now at KABC-TV in Los Angeles) *'Darla Givens' - weekend weather anchor/reporter (1991–1996) *'Martha Guzman' - reporter *'Craig Herrera' - weather anchor (2002–2005; now at KNTV in San Francisco) *'Keith Garvin' - reporter (now at WRC-TV in Washington D.C.) *'Dan Godwin' - weekend anchor/reporter (1992–2000; now at KDFW in Dallas/Fort Worth) *'Lisa Gonzales' - morning anchor/"HealthWatch" anchor (2002–2005; now at KOVR/KMAX in Sacramento) *'Katie Hammer' - North Valley bureau chief (2005–2007; now at KGO-TV in San Francisco) *'Robb Johnson' - traffic reporter (1997–2000) *'Susan Kennedy' - reporter *'Anita Kissee' - Saturday morning anchor/reporter (now at KATU in Portland, Oregon) *'Karen Lee' - reporter/substitute anchor (currently with KARE in Minneapolis) *'Ellis Levinson' - consumer affairs reporter *'Jason Martinez' - morning and midday anchor/reporter (2003–2008; now at KTLA in Los Angeles),resigned from KTLA *'Deanna McQueen' - South Valley bureau reporter (later at KMBC in Kansas City) *'Itica Milanes' - Action News AM Live Weekend anchor/reporter (now at KGTV ABC in San Diego) *'Kate Mistol' - weeknight anchor/reporter (1997–2001; later at KTBC in Austin) *'Richard Montano' - 6 and 11 PM weekend sportscaster (2000–2004) *'Maureen Naylor' - weekend evening anchor/reporter (2005–2008; now at KTVU in Oakland-San Francisco) *'Chris Nieto' - weekend sports anchor (now at KJWL-FM) *'Kent Ninomiya' - reporter (1990–1991) *'Lucy Noland' - anchor/reporter (1993–1995; now anchor at KHOU-TV in Houston) *'Ann Notarangelo' - morning/weekend anchor/reporter (1996–2001; now at KPIX in San Francisco) *'Clint Olivier' - reporter (2005–2007; now at KMPH) *'Laurie Penco' - reporter (2007–2008; has worked at all four Fresno TV stations: KSEE, KMPH, KFSN and KGPE) *'Don Postles' - anchor (now at WIVB in Buffalo) *'Kevin Quinn' - reporter (1997–2003; now at KTRK-TV in Houston) *'Al Radka' - KFRE television personality (1956–1985) *'Eric Rasmussen' - weekend morning anchor/reporter (2003–2006; now at WFTV in Orlando) *'Subha Ravindrin' - reporter *'Gil Reyes' - reporter (now at LA CityView 35 in Los Angeles) *'Kevin Riggs' - anchor/reporter (1992–1994; now at KCRA/KQCA in Sacramento) *'Beth Rivera' - reporter *'Tish Rivera' - reporter *'Roger Rocka' - anchor (currently owner of Roger Rocka's Dinner Theater in Fresno) *'Rich Rodriguez' - weeknight anchor (1980–1985 and 1988–1999; later at KSEE in Fresno as weeknight anchor from 2001–2008,now at KMPH FOX,Fresno as weekend anchor and reporter. *'Debra Steele' - midday anchor/educational reporter (2006–2007) *'Juanita Stevenson' - morning and midday anchor/reporter (1984–2006; now at KJWL-FM in Fresno) *'Cindy Suryan' - anchor/medical breakthroughs reporter (now at Community Hospitals of Central California and host of KSEE's "MedWatch") *'Ashlee Tate (DeMartino)' - weather anchor/reporter (2005–2008; now at KTNV in Las Vegas) *'Dan Taylor' - sports director (-2008; Dan Taylor left KFSN to pursue other interests; one of the longest running sportscasters in the Fresno airwaves) *'Rudy Trevino' - midday and 5 PM anchor/reporter (1986–1999; now at KIII in Corpus Christi) *'Alan Wang' - reporter (now at KGO-TV in San Francisco) *'John Wallace' - anchor/reporter (1975–1987; now Public Affairs Officer for the City of Fresno) *'Carl White' - sportscaster *'Kim Yonenaka' - reporter This film, television or video-related list is incomplete; you can help by expanding it with reliably sourced additions. edit News/station presentation edit Newscast titles *''Channel 30 Action News'' (1976–1996) *''ABC 30 Action News'' (1996–present) edit Station slogans *''The Valley's #1 Newscast'' (1986–1994) *''Stand Up and Tell'em Fresno's Great!'' (1985–1994; used during period station used Frank Gari's "Turn To News") *''You and Channel 30, We've Got the Touch'' (1983–1985; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''Number One in Central California'' (1994–present) *''Live. Local. Latebreaking.'' (2000–present) This film, television or video-related list is incomplete; you can help by expanding it with reliably sourced additions. edit See also *Circle 7 logo edit References *BroadcastPioneers.com: A History of the WFIL Stations - accessed on January 20, 2006 #'^' http://hraunfoss.fcc.gov/edocs_public/attachmatch/DA-06-1082A2.pdf #'^' CDBS Print #'^' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A4EjUxTtHhk edit External links *KFSN ABC30 Homepage *Query the FCC's TV station database for KFSN-TV *BIAfn's Media Web Database -- Information on KFSN-TV *Program Information for KFSN at TitanTV.com